


Reunited

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Castle
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Castle is going to Silas University. Kate and Rick are helping her, when Kate meet Laura Hollis who happened to be her high school's bestfriend's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted a crossover between the two shows that run my life.  
> It's my first crossover.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rick and she decided to come with Alexis in Styria. The teenager got accepted in a six month program at Silas University. They were helping her unpacking when they heard a knock on the door.

“-Um hello. Sorry to interrupt. I’m the floor don Lola Perry and I just wanted to welcome you in our university. Alexis, right?  
-Yes. Thank you very much! I’m here with my dad Richard and his wife Katherine.  
-Nice to meet you sir, madam.”

Perry just got time to finish her sentence that two person were at the door.

“-Here you are Perr, we thought we lost you.  
-Don’t worry, LaF. I’m just welcoming our new neighbor. Alexis, this is my roommate and bestfriend LaFontaine, they are in biology major. And there, it’s Laura Hollis, journalist major.  
-Nice to meet both of you.  
-Wait, Hollis?”

That was a question from Kate.

“-Um yes, why? Do we know each other?  
-Oh no. It’s just that my best friend from high school was called Hollis too. He moved to Styria for around 20 years ago.”

It was Laura’s turn to be intrigued.

“-My father arrived in Styria 23 years ago, when my mom got accepted in a law school here. He followed her because he said that they were meant to be.  
-Are you Mark Hollis daughter?  
-Yes I am madam.”

Kate was completely shocked. The persons around them were just watching the conversation without really understand what was happening.

“-If you have time later, once you finished unpacking, why don’t you meet me in my dorm? I’d like to know more about my dad’s best friend.  
-Yes sure.  
-Kate go. I’ll finish helping Alexis unpacking.  
-We’re gonna help you. Right LaF.  
-Of course.  
-Are you sure?  
-Yes Kate. Go. I got enough hands to help me.”

Then, Kate followed Laura in her dorm room.

“-Sorry for the mess. My roommate leaves her clothes everywhere and I didn’t know I’d have visitors.  
-That’s ok don’t worry.”

Laura told her to sit next to her at her desk.  
Without knocking, someone opened the door. It was Carmilla. She greeted Laura with a kiss before turning her attention to the woman sitting at Laura’s desk.

“-Who are you?  
-Oh, excuse me, I’m Kate Beckett, Laura’s father high school's best friend.  
-Great.”

Carmilla threw herself on her bed. Laura told her to not be this cold and introduced her to Kate.

“-Well, this is my roommate Carmilla. As you saw, she’s also my girlfriend. Anyway, tell me more about my dad please. He never told me much about high school.  
-Okay.”

 

*flashback*

 

Kate was in high school. For some weird reason, she became best friend with Mark while being in detention. He only covered her when the principal caught her trying to run away. He said that his paper flew away and she just helped him getting it. The principal didn’t really believed in the story, so she put them both in detention. Since this day, they became best friends. Kate never tried to run away anymore.  
During their last year, a new girl arrived in their class. She was a small brunette named Sarah. Kate will always remember the look on Mark’s face when he saw her. At the end of the day, the two bestfriends were hanging out at Kate’s place like almost every day. They just finished their homework’s when Mark decided to talk seriously.

“-Katie, I need your help.  
-What’s wrong Mark?  
-I think I’m in love.”

Kate laughed hard.

“-Don’t make fun of me!  
-I’m sorry. I never thought this day would happen.  
-Well, I’m like you, collecting boyfriends.  
-Whatever. Who are you in love with.  
-Sarah.  
-Sarah? You mean the new girl?  
-Yeah, duh! Not that dusty lesbian running the library!  
-Don’t be rude, she’s nice.  
-Yeah, especially when she brought you her wife’s lasagna.  
-Well, Adrianna’s lasagnas are the best. Anyway, you’re changing the subject. You’re in love with the girl who just arrived?  
-Yes. French call that “Le coup de foudre”. Which means…  
-Struck by a lightning, yes I know. I’m almost as good as you in French.  
-So yeah, it happened. I never believed in it but then Sarah arrived and…”

Mark was dreaming awake.

“-You’re dreaming.  
-Yeah sorry. Would you help me?  
-Help you?  
-To make her fall in love with me?  
-We can’t make people fall in love with us. They do that, themselves.  
-Whatever. I’ll court her.  
-Ok, ok, I’ll help you. Just give her a bit of time to adapt to the school.”

And that’s what they did. Mark introduced himself very shyly the following day. Two months later, Sarah was hanging out with them. Kate and she got along really fast. Mark tried his best not showing his feelings. Which he was really good at. But Sarah found it really cute, or at least, that’s what she told Kate one day while he was buying popcorns for the three of them at the movies.  
Mark sat between the girls and while the movie was starting, Kate whispered in his ear that he could start “courting” their friend. The man was still very shy but a month later, he got a date with Sarah.  
Kate helped him pick up the best Italian restaurant and getting ready to his night. The morning after, she saw him arriving at school fingers laced with Sarah’s. They smiled at each other, and the day continued like nothing had changed. Sadly, all good things come with an end, just like this year. Sarah got accepted in a law school in Styria and Kate in Stanford. Mark decided to follow Sarah, because he just wanted to enter in the police forces and he could do it everywhere. Keeping contact while living this far apart wasn’t easy that’s how they ended up not seeing each other anymore.

 

*end of the flashback*

 

Laura was crying, Carmilla joined them to be close to Laura and was now hugging her.

“-I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to make you cry.  
-My dad never told me how he met my mom. He only said he fell in love with her in high school with no other details.  
-Why didn’t you ask your mother?  
-She died when I was five.  
-I’m sorry. I know what it feels like to lose a mother. I lost mine at your age.  
-Thank you for this story, Kate. May I call you Kate?  
-Of course! Do you think, it could be possible to meet your dad?  
-Sure. Here, take his number and surprise him. I’m pretty sure he’ll be happy to hear from you.”

And that’s exactly what happened. Mark was shocked when he heard the voice on his phone telling him that his high school best friend was at his daughter’s school. He came and they went for a drink at the cafeteria. After an hour, they were joined by Rick, Alexis, Carmilla and Laura. Together they spend a good night. Mark and Kate sharing memories that made Alexis and Laura smiled. Laura was so happy to see his dad laughing this much. She never saw him laugh like that. Rick, on his side, was loving every story Mark got him about his wife and how resourceful she was when she helped Mark to court Sarah.

This time, Kate and Mark promised each other to stay in touch.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny epilogue for my OS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it because my friend Emma wanted more about this story. And since she's an amazing girl, I had to write it. So, Emma, if you're reading this intro, this chapter is for you. Thank you for being an awesome friend.

Laura and Carmilla were getting married. So obviously, everybody was here. Alexis Castle, since she was their friends since now 5 years. Rick and Kate were there too, they spent a lot of time in Styria so Kate and Mark could see each other, and Laura and Carmilla got to visit New York without paying for a hotel. LaFontaine and their wife Perry was there. LaF was Carmilla’s best person with Mattie. And Perry was Laura’s maid of honor with Danny. The last one was freshly engaged to Kirsh. They all grew up since their time in Silas University.  
When the question “If you’re against this wedding, speak now or forever hold your peace” was popped, someone arrived.

“-Me! I’m against this wedding!  
-Elsie?  
-Wasn’t she your study buddy or something?  
-I was more than your study buddy Carmilla Karnstein! You made love to me this one night and I fell for you!  
-I might have fucked you but it was a one night stand.  
-Well, if I can’t have you, neither does she. This gun has a silver bullet.”

Elsie just took a gun in her hands. Kate yelled “GUN” and everybody was scared. She thankfully never leaves her gun away so she took it too and tried to calm the blonde girl.

“-Miss, please, calm down.  
-Oh, shut up! It’s over!”

And Elsie shoot Carmilla and Kate shoot Elsie two seconds after. Elsie was dead and Carmilla… Carmilla was fine because Laura pushed her away. But now, Laura was bleeding; the bullet reached the middle of her breast.

“-LAURA!”

That’s was Mark. Or maybe it was LaFontaine, or Carmilla. The vampire fell on her knees, putting Laura slowly on the ground.

“-No, no, no, Laura, don’t leave me! It’s supposed to be our best day not our last. Stay with me Laura, I love you. I love you.  
-Bite. Me.”

Carmilla was shocked but the life was living Laura’s body. She took a quick glance at Mark who gave her his approval with a nod. He didn’t want his little daughter to die.  
Without thinking more about it, Carmilla bit Laura on her neck. Laura screamed as her life left her body before becoming a creature of the night.  
She opened her eyes and stared at Carmilla.

“-Thank you”

She whispered. They finally got married and everybody could congratulate them.

“-Hey Laura, you have the same scar as me now.  
-Kate? You have a bullet scar there too.  
-Yes, Rick was fast enough to take the bullet for me. But the hospital saved me, not a vampire.”

They laughed. Laura was exhausted from her recent transformation, but she was happy. Happy to spend eternity with Carmilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. See you later :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. See you soon :)


End file.
